Chapter 8: Teen Titan Go!
(The scene cuts to the Netherrealm. Danil is walking along the Crossroads with Cleral and a squad of Special Forces soldiers, speaking into the communicator.) * Danil: Well, now who's being overprotective? * Hanso: I know you think you have things to make up for, but-- * Danil: I'm doing this for Catwoman. She's part of your team. * Hanso: That's why I'm worried. * Danil: I'll be fine. You stay safe, you hear? * Hanso: You stay safe too. I love you. Wonder Woman out. * Danil: Cyborg out. (He switches off the communicator.) * Cleral: Feeling better? Or worse? * Danil: Not sure. Maybe both. (Cleral chuckles and places a hand on Danil's shoulder.) * Cleral: They'll be fine. * Danil: Question is, will I be? (They walk over the Crossroad's bridge to the landscape before it. Several soldiers have set up a perimeter behind cover, facing outward into the hellish landscape beyond.) * Danil: We have good crossfire position. But why is it Adam travels by conventional means? (They walk over to another person for their answer - Zatanna.) * Zatanna: He seems unable to fully use his magic. He's weaker than when I was... in his service. * Danil: Zatanna's dead on. He doesn't have Shinnok as a power source. He's still Black Adam, though. (Cleral nods at this. The three of them take up a position behind some rocks as cover.) * Cleral: I realise you agreed to guide and observe. But you are welcome to assume any role you wish. * Danil: I'm too rusty. I don't wanna jeopardise the mission. (Cleral silently accepts this. Zatanna looks into the distance beyond their cover.) * Zatanna: He approaches. (The soldiers around them ready their assault rifles. Danil and Cleral crouch with behind cover, Danil with a growing dread visible on his face. The scene cuts over to the hell-horses galloping toward the ambush at full speed. Black Adam leads the group. All of the available soldiers take cover and aim their weapons directly at the approaching horde. Accompanying Black Adam are Hugo Huxley, Black Manta, X-Mathers, Sindel, Bubba, Mr. Severin and Papa Rainbow. Cleral waits a few moments before giving his command.) * Cleral: Now! (The soldiers open fire. They don't score any immediate hits, but the barrage is enough to spooks the hell-mounts. They rear up on their hind legs and refuse to go forward. One soldier aims his gun and shoots a hell-horse on it's shoulder, causing it to rear up and throw Manta from his saddle. Seeing this, Sindel and X-Mathers both jump off their mounts and take cover. Danil notices this, looking very concerned. Sindel shoots off a blast of purple magic from her palm that hits a soldier near Danil. He falls to the ground, either unconscious or dead. Mr. Severin aims a pistol from his mount and fires, blowing a hole through the skull of another soldier. A bullet fired from another soldier clips Adam's mount in the neck. It drops dead, falling on it's master's leg in the process. Hugo Huxley immediately dismounts from his hell-horse to assist Adam. Two more soldiers shoot at Bubba's horse, and he responds to their poor aim by charging them. As the horse approaches, Bubba pulls his hook-swords from their sheaths, readies one in his hand and decapitates a soldier as he gallops past. Cleral comes out of cover to assist, and Danil realises that the skirmish is going to end badly.) * Danil: Not again. (As Bubba takes the head off another soldier, Cleral pulls out his bow and yells out in Japanese, loosing off a telekinetic push that shoves Bubba off his mount. As he rushes in to engage Bubba, Huxley finishes pulling Adam's leg out from under the hell-horse carcass. Several soldiers run up to engage them, and Huxley lets loose one of his fireballs from his rifle - which now looks more like a black hole encased with dark red energy. The fireball lands dead centre of the soldiers, exploding into flames and roasting them instantly. With the way now clear, Huxley takes Adam by the arm and escorts him through the ambush, with Black Manta following close by them. They rush past Danil's hiding spot, not noticing him as they move towards the Crossroads. Realising that no one else can stop them, Danil takes a second to ready himself and stands up from behind cover, charging after them. Black Manta turns around and spots Danil approaching, and moves to intercept him.) * Black Manta: Do not interfere, Cyborg. Go back into hiding. * Danil: Hiding. I guess I have been. (They fight. Danil wins a round.) I'm almost embarrassed for you. (But Black Manta breaks free from Danil's combo near the end and they clash.) * Black Manta: Death to Atlantis and his allies. * Danil: Not while I'm in beast mode. (Danil wins the clash and defeats Aquaman's nemesis.) That knocked some of my rust off. (On the other side of the Crossroads, Huxley and Black Adam have taken cover behind a large rock. More S-F soldiers shoot their assault rifles at them, not hitting but forcing them to stay in cover. Huxley shoots off a dark fireball that kills one, but the others keep steady... until Huxley shoots another fireball that immolates them both. With the soldiers dead, Huxley motions to Black Adam and they make a break for it. Hot on their heels, Danil scoops up an assault rifle. He takes aim, but a banshee scream and the purple soundwaves it produces - courtesy of Sindel - knock him not just off his feet, but into a roll that takes him right off the Crossroads bridge. Danil only stops himself from plummeting into the lava below by grabbing the edge of the bridge with one hand. Sindel walks over to where he hangs on, laughing with glee. She stomps on the hand, trying to force Danil to let go. He hangs on but his metal fingers are strained by the action, especially when Sindel grinds her heel in. She rears her foot back for another stomp, but at the last moment Danil lunges up, grabbing her by the ankle. Taken off balance, Sindel is dragged off the edge of the bridge along with Danil. Instinctively, she whips her hair out and manages to latch it on to the giant rock seen earlier. The effort stops them both from falling into the lava. Danil keeps a death-grip on Sindel's legs, preventing her from kicking him off. With no choice - and an increasing pressure on her neck - Sindel draws herself back onto the bridge by her hair, taking Danil up with her. As Sindel's hair loosens itself from the rock, they both quickly get to their feet, Danil in a fighting stance, Sindel with her arms open and ready to hug him, bizarrely enough.) * Sindel: Welcome home, Cyborg. * Danil: This hell is not my home. * Sindel: Then why be fool enough to return? * Danil: I got a family to protect. * Sindel: Black Adam reunited me with my family. He will do the same for you. (They fight. Danil defeats Sindel.) * Danil: Adam's not helping you. (Behind Danil on the ambush spot before the bridge, Cleral is engaged with his bow against Mr. Severin's hook-swords, and Zatanna is fighting X-Mathers. She throws two roundhouse kicks that X-Mathers evades and blocks a fan strike, but takes a punch across the face. She staggers back and tries to reason with X-Mathers.) * Zatanna: It is possible to escape Black Adam, X-Mathers. I can aid you as Batman aided me. * X-Mathers: You became too familiar with Batman. Allowed emotion to corrupt you. * Zatanna: Emotion freed me! (She punches X-Mathers in the face. X-Mathers swipes low with her bladed fans, but Zatanna backflips to avoid them. She throws a crescent kick that X-Mathers catches, but lashes out with an enziguri kick with her other leg, sending the magician sprawling. Zatanna kips up as X-Mathers gets back to her feet, but she takes a moment too long and eats a flying kick to the chest from the revenant that knocks her out. X-Mathers stands over her unconscious frame and prepares to finish her, but Danil calls out to her as she readies her fans.) * Danil: I don't understand, X-Mathers. I mean, I hate the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant! (X-Mathers steps away from Zatanna and into Danil's path.) * X-Mathers: It suits me. I am a victim no longer. (She charges at Danil and leaps over him. Danil turns around quickly and staggers her with a right hook. She falls back into a fighting stance.) * Danil: Yeah, I know what you mean, but this ain't the way to assert yourself. (They fight. Danil defeats Doctor X-Mathers.) I gotta believe there's hope for you. (Danil turns around to the ambush site and assesses the situation. The S-F troops have repelled the rest of the revenants, but many are dead and those who've survived look in need of hospital beds. Danil walks over to Cleral and Zatanna. Cleral is resting near a rock, and Zatanna is crouched near a badly injured soldier who's helmet looks like charcoal.) * Danil: Mother o' God... * Cleral: We've lost many. The rest are wounded. * Danil: And our "friends"? * Zatanna: The tide turned against them. They fled. * Danil: How you two doing? * Cleral: I'm fine. (As he says this, he staggers. There's a large wound on his right leg that has gone straight through his armour to the flesh below.) * Danil: That's what I thought. (He turns around toward the Crossroads.) * Zatanna: Where are you going? * Danil: Gonna bag me a sorcerer. * Cleral: Alone? * Zatanna: You'll be killed! * Danil: Wouldn't be the first time. (He walks down the bridge. The scene cuts to Quan Chi's fortress. Hugo Huxley stands over Black Adam, who is seated on a throne.) * Hugo Huxley: In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Shinnok? * Black Adam: I am more than capable. * Hugo Huxley: And Dylar? Are you certain she is capable? * Black Adam: She WILL bring the amulet to me. * Danil: And I'll be waiting for her. (Hugo Huxley turns around at the new arrival.) * Black Adam: Danil, a pleasant surprise. * Danil: Nothing pleasant about it. (As Danil approaches, Hugo Huxley equips his flamethrower.) * Hugo Huxley: So you return to Kelpa? The fools follow fools. (He throws a dark fireball. Danil sidesteps it and walks forward.) * Danil: Wenra did his best. He saved 2012 with his allies! * Hugo Huxley: He murdered Zander! (Hugo Huxley sprays another flame, but Danil ducks the projectile and continues forward.) * Danil: He didn't mean to do it! (Hugo Huxley throws another flame. Danil dodges this one as well.) * Hugo Huxley: You were not there! He stole EVERYTHING from me! (Once more, Hugo Huxley throws more flames. Danil doesn't bother dodging this one; he bats it away with his mechanical arms. He's now reached Huxley, much to Adam's surprise.) * Hugo Huxley: You do not deserve to re-join us. (Danil only chuckles at this. Hugo Huxley throws two last flames from his gadget, but each one is knocked away by Danil, who pounds his fist into his palm, ready for battle.) * Hugo Huxley: Instead you will learn... there are worse things than death. (They fight. Danil defeats Elmo's nemesis.) * Danil: I wish I could help my Titans. (With no more bodies to help him, Black Adam rises as Danil approaches, seemingly to reason with him.) * Black Adam: Danil, there is no need for hostile-- * Danil: Just stop talking! (He punctuates his point by uppercutting Black Adam square in the mouth. The sorcerer is thrown high into the air and crashes into a wall of skulls. He slumps down, KO'ed in one hit.) * Danil: It's good to be back. (He switches on his communicator.) Green Arrow, I got him. * Cleral: Excellent work. * Danil: I'm staying here. Dylar's on her way. You need to get Black Adam to Catwoman. She'll make him spill his guts. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 2